


The Five Nights of Halloween

by BabyBat (demonprincess7)



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, Supernatural
Genre: Bestiality, Daddy Kink, Demon Sex, Feminization, Fluff, Halloween, Humiliation, M/M, Other, Public Sex, Spanking, dubcon, face fucking, true form sebastian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-27 08:57:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8395468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonprincess7/pseuds/BabyBat
Summary: A collection of Halloween stories. Each story will have its own tags in the summary.1-Sebaciel2- Wincest + Krevin3- Sam + bestiality4- Wincest5- Krevin + sort of wincest





	1. Trick-Or-Treat

**Author's Note:**

> Sebaciel  
> Modern AU: With two busy parents and a no-show nanny, Ciel goes trick-or-treating by himself, but it’s not safe to be a boy alone at night. Especially if that night it Halloween.  
> noncon, underage, public sex, true form sebastian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized that this chapter didn't post correctly the first time so if you've already looked at you might want to read it again. I have no idea how that happened. Especially since I copied and pasted it to tumblr and it was perfect there... nice Halloween prank AO3

It was Ciel's first Halloween on his own. Both of his parents were busy with work, work that they refused to tell him anything about other than that they served “Queen and Country”, and Ciel's nanny had recently been fired for snooping around in Vincent's office. The way his father said 'fired' had some kind of implication that Ciel was old enough to recognize but not to understand. Fired nanny or no, Ciel was left to walk the streets of London alone.

His mother advised him to keep close to home and made him promise to return by midnight. Ciel didn't know what the big deal was. He'd gone off on his own before. Why was it different just because he was dressed like a pirate? At age twelve he thought he understood the world, but the world was a lot more dangerous than the boy could possibly know.

It took twenty minutes to get to the suburbs on the other side of the woods from Phantomhive Manor. The allure of free candy drove his every step forward, his mouth watering at the thought of sweets.

As he rounded the corner he was struck by the sight and sound of excited children. There were a million small bodies clad in a million different costumes running up and down the street. They were all gathered in groups some with adults marching behind them like festive sentinels and some without. All were going door to door begging for candy. Ciel was eager to join them before all the chocolate was gone.

He ran to the first house and rang the bell. A smiling white-haired woman opened the door. Ciel called “trick-or-treat” and she dropped two pieces of candy in his pumpkin shaped bucket as she told him what a sweet pirate he was. He did the same at all the other houses in the neighborhood, smiling and calling “trick-or-treat” until he wished someone had come along to carry his bucket for him as it weighed him down. But Ciel Phantomhive wasn't one to give up. He carried his treasure with one hand wrapped around the fragile plastic strap and the other underneath.

A man came to the next door and he laughed to see the tiny pirate. “That's quite a treasure you've got there! Going to bury it and leave a map?”

Ciel smiled but on the inside he sneered. “What kind of pirate doesn't bury his treasure?”

The man laughed again. “I guess you're right.” Ciel did his best not to roll his eyes, but he earned himself another piece of candy.

When his bucket was heavy enough that he was tempted to drag it on the ground and the hour was late enough that all the porch lights went off and all the other children were gone, Ciel turned and headed home.

The forest felt a lot deeper the second time around. Every cool breeze shifted the leaves and sent a chill up the boy's spine. Every time he glanced behind him the road was empty, but he couldn't help feeling like someone was watching him... _following_ him even.

The lights of the suburban homes faded grew distant as he walked until he could see them no more leaving Ciel alone in the dark. The moon was full leaving enough light to see by, but even so he was tempted to run back to the safety of the homes behind him. Maybe he could even call his parents to fetch him or at least send the family butler, Tanaka, after him. As he looked back the way he'd came, he changed his mind. Ciel Phantomhive was no coward. He resumed his march through the dimly lit trees, but his sense of unease remained.

Moments later, Ciel felt something like a puff of air ghost against the back of his neck yet the wind had stopped blowing. He froze, swallowing hard and nearly dropping his candy.

He heard a strange sound like that of a purring cat, but deeper like the rumbling of a car's engine, just over his shoulder.

“What are you doing out here all alone, little pirate?” A deep voice rumbled in his ear.

Despite his fear, Ciel stood his ground. “I'm trick-or-treating. That's what kids do on Halloween isn't it?” He turned on his heel to face the creature he had sassed and once again nearly dropped his full bucket of candy. His mouth dropped open.

The _thing_ was tall. At least as tall Ciel's father and seemed to be made entirely of black smoke only it was something more solid, but still humanoid. Two rows of sharp white teeth smiled at him; Two blood red eyes gleamed. A ghostly black hand reached out to caress the side of his face and it felt solid but slightly cold. Ciel didn't flinch away from the creature.

“You certainly are a brave little thing. You'd make an excellent pirate.”

“And what are you supposed to be?”

“Why, little one, I am simply a demon.”

“Have you come to eat my soul?”

“While a soul like yours is tempting...” the creature twirled a finger in the boy's dark hair. “There's something else I'm craving on this night. It's a shame really... but I suppose I could always come back for you... perhaps when you're older and have experienced more tragedy,” the demon mused seeming to be talking more to himself.

“What's that supposed to mean?” Ciel demanded.

“Oh nothing at all...”

“Well then? What is it you want? I'm expected home.” With a hand on his hip he stared the demon down.

The creature growled and loomed menacingly over him. “You don't seem to understand just what a demon like me could do to a little thing like you. I could bring you pain your young mind couldn't even dream of. I can make you suffer beyond your darkest of nightmares.”

With that, the demon grabbed the boy. His bucket of candy dropped to the ground and he screamed, “Sebastian!”

“Sebastian, hm? Are you calling for your father now after being so brave?”

“No he's- he's my dog.”

“I like that... _Sebastian_. Perhaps that's what I'll call myself. I don't often bother with names.”

The demon pushed him down flat on his stomach, pinning him in place as he struggled. 

“No! Let me go!” he shirked.

His pleas only made the demon laughed. He stroked a thoughtful finger down the side of his throat. “You were so brave a moment ago. What kind of pirate begs?”

“I'm not a pirate I'm Ciel Phantomhive! Surely that's more powerful, now let me go!”

“More powerful than a pirate?” the demon mused as one hand roamed over the small form. “But you don't even have a sword,” he teased.

“Let. Me. Go!,” Ciel screamed, but his body trembled.

The demon took in a deep breath and sighed. “Such fear. And I haven't even hurt you yet.” The boy's heart rate sped up. The demon licked his neck, right over his racing pulse. His fingers curled in the back of the boy's pants and he pulled them down so they sat just under his bare ass.

“What are you doing?” Even his voice shook now.

“You wouldn't know what the scent of fear does to a demon, but believe me you're practically begging for it,” the demon purred.

“B-begging for w-wha- _Ahh_!” Ciel shrieked as something wet touched his ass hole. “What's that!” He gasped. “What are you doing!” He fought frantically to get away, to roll over, to get that wet _thing_ away from him because it felt slimy and gross and _weird_ and made his legs tingle like they were falling asleep.

The demon laughed and he realized the creature was _licking_ him. The demon's saliva seemed to be seeping in, making him feel slick inside. Then the tingling licks stopped and the demon grabbed him by the shoulder and flipped him over onto his back.

Ciel looked up at the horrible sharp toothed grin and trembled. “Y-you've had your fun, demon. Now, let me go!”

“I'm not finished with you yet, little one. First,” the demon reached a hand down his smokey body. His hand wrapped around something long and at first indistinguishable, but the smoke of his body turn solid and Ciel saw that the demon was in fact _very_ much male. “I need somewhere snug to put this. Do you have any ideas?”

The demon dropped his shafted to trace a teasing finger over Ciel's wet hole.

“W-what? You can't put that _thing_ inside me!”

“It'll be something a squeeze I admit, but it will fit I assure you.” The demon held the boy down as it slowly pushed the head of his cock inside.

“Ah! T-that's not- not what I meant,” Ciel panted. The intrusion stole his breath away as he was stretched impossibly wide. The demon might as well have crammed his fist inside for as big as it felt. He clenched around the demon's cock trying to force it out, but the creature was too strong for Ciel's tiny body.

“Ahh,” the demon sighed as he continued to push cock inside of the boy. “Such a perfect little hole. So tight.”

“Please-” Ciel grit his teeth. “Stop!” But the demon kept pushing for what felt like hours before he finally stopped and Ciel realized he'd sheathed the entirety of it inside him. “Take it out, _please_. It's too big, it _hurts_ ,” he whined.

“Oh, but little one, its feels _so_ good. And the fear, the pain rolling off of you is far too delicious for me to pass up.” The demon licked up the length of his neck. “Such a perfect boy.”

The demon moved, shifting its cock inside of him and Ciel could feel it... all the way in his belly. He put one hand on his stomach and as the demon pulled free his length Ciel could feel it moving beneath his skin, bulging out his stomach. He whimpered. The demon had forced his way so deep inside him.

The demon moaned in pleasure. He drew himself out, then slowly pushed back, reveling in the tight squeeze of Ciel's hole as the boy whimpered beneath him. He was too tired to struggle now. The demon smiled down at him lay on the ground utterly spent. He was perfect.

The demon decided he'd had enough playing around. He wrapped both hands around the tiny waist and plunged into to the boy's hole drawing a surprised squeak. He fucked into him hard and fast, whines and squeals escaping the boy's parted lips. Ciel clawed at the ground as if to escape but he was too weak now to move and could do no more than take it.

Harsh fingers dug into his skin squeezing as he was mercilessly fucked until finally with his stomach bulging out the demon's frenzied motion stopped and something hot and gooey filled Ciel's insides. Ciel gasped to catch his breath. The demon pulled his cock free of Ciel's ass, a spurt of its seed gushing out the stretched hole.

The demon pet the boy's head almost fondly. “Such a perfect boy,” he said, but Ciel didn't hear him as consciousness faded away.

Ciel awoke in his bed the next day, tucked in snug. His over flowing candy bucket was laying on his desk. There was a metallic taste in his mouth and in his mind he heard a voice as though from a faint memory _'I will see you again, Ciel Phantomhive.'_. The boy shivered. Halloween was over now along with all of its ghosts and ghouls and demons as far as Ciel was concerned.

“Tanaka!” The boy called from his bed. A moment later the door cracked open and an old Japanese man peered in.

“Yes, my young lord?”

“Draw me a bath.”

 

\--Alt Ending

The creature growled and loomed menacingly over him. “You don't seem to understand just what a demon like me could do to a little thing like you. I could bring you pain your young mind couldn't even dream of. I can make you suffer beyond your darkest of nightmares.”

“So?”

“What?” The demon stepped back, no longer hovering over the boy.

“So is that what you're going to do then? You're going to make me suffer? Because if I'm not home by midnight I'm going to need a good excuse or it'll be my mum who's causing me suffering. She'll take all my candy you know.” Ciel looked up at the sky. “I can't be sure, but I don't think I've got a lot of time left to get back so get on with it then so I've got something to tell her.”

The demon blinked its red eyes.

“Well? Are you or aren't you? This candy is heavy.”

The demon was so taken aback that he didn't know what to do. He'd never met one such as this tiny but commanding boy.

“I...” The demon stopped. He couldn't possibly harm this child who so impossibly fascinating. Instead, he took the bucket from his small hand and walked the boy home.

“I'm Ciel Phantomhive, son of Earl Vincent Phantomhive. Do you have a name, demon?”

“Not exactly. Demons don't bother with things such as names you see.”

“I'll call you, Sebastian. I had a dog called that once. You're quite like him. He followed me home, too.”

The demon sighed. “I suppose it'll do.”


	2. Costume Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Sam's first year at Stanford and his big brother Dean has invited him and his roommate to a costume party at Dean's frat. This years theme is "dressing like the gender you aren't" and the boys have some cute girly costumes to wear for their crushes, but maybe this party isn't all it seems to be.
> 
> Wincest + Krevin  
> dubcon, spanking, daddy kink, face fucking, feminization, humiliation

Sam twirled around admiring the red and white skirt wrapped around his waist. A friend of his had been kind enough to hunt down a cheerleader's uniform in his size and it fit perfectly. He'd had some reservations about dressing up for his brother's Halloween party, but as he looked at the tiny skirt and the top that ended just under his pecs he changed his mind.

Well, it wasn't Dean party exactly. It was a party his frat was throwing. Dean said they threw a party every year and this year's theme was gender-swaped costumes. His brother wouldn't tell him what he was dressing up as but he'd joked that he'd make a real pretty Disney princess. Sam was looking forward to seeing his ass hole big brother in a Cinderella gown.

Sam tugged at the hem of his skirt and bit his lip wondering if shaving his legs had been a good idea. Would anyone else bother shaving? It was just for his costume anyway so who could really judge him for taking his costume seriously?

“Kevin? You ready, man? We're gonna be late!”

Hesitantly, the bathroom door opened. Kevin stepped out of the room, cheeks red and eyes down cast. “What do you think?” he asked self consciously.

“You look great man.”

“You think so?”

Sam stepped aside to let his roommate utilize the mirror. They both looked over Kevin's costume from tight white button down to navy blue pleated skirt then on down to his knee high white socks in his black mary janes.

“You... you said Crowley's gonna be there right?” Kevin bit his lip and fiddled with the cuff of one sleeve.

“Yes. And I'll bet he thinks you're totally hot in that.”

Kevin's blush deepened. “I mean what if he's... I mean I we don't know that he's... I mean he never said...”

Sam rolled his eyes. “And if he's not then it'll be fine. It's not like you're wrapped in a rainbow flag. Everyone's dressing like this. You'll blend right in. I promise.”

Kevin nodded. “Yeah, you're right, Sam. Sorry about freaking out...”

Sam smiled reassuringly. “It's okay, but let's get going before Dean's chugged all the good beer.”

The campus was bustling with students in costumes on their way to various parties that seemed to be happening in nearly every dorm, frat, and sorority. A few people waved and smiled to the pair as they crossed campus, but they didn't see anyone that seemed to be on the way to Dean's frat. Weird for such a usually popular place.

Sam and Kevin walked up the steps to the door of the frat. Their was loud music coming from inside and red/pink light was shining in the windows. A motion activated witch screamed as they approached the door. Sensing something off, Sam opened the door.

Inside, two of Dean's frat brother's were laid back on the couch drinks in hand. Sam had met them a few times before since had insisted that his first year of college be filled with more parties than he could stand. Their names were Gabriel and Balthazar. Sam was pretty sure they were actually related, not just frat brothers, and Gabriel was the younger of the two. Gabriel was always flirting with Sam while Balthazar hit on anyone with audible range.

“Hey, guys,” Sam greeted them.

“Sammy!” Gabriel jumped right off the couch and scooped Sam into a hug. When he pulled away he eyed Sam up and down. “Don't you look just darling!”

Footsteps came a half second before the feet that made them as Dean Winchester entered the room. A giant grin crossed his face.

“Sam, you made it!”

Sam looked from Dean to Gabriel and back. “Are we... early?”

Gabriel through his head back and laughed. “Why don't you two cupcakes come on over here.” He reached around Sam to grabbed Kevin's wrist and he dragged them both to the center of the room.

“Sam,” Kevin whispered nervously to his friend.

“It's fine, Kev,” Sam whispered back, trusting in his brother.

“Happy Halloween, boys!” Balthazar called as he rose from his place on the couch.

Sam glared at his brother. “There was never any party was there?”

“What? No party? No, Sammy. This is the party. It's not just not _exactly_ like I told you see...” Dean met the eyes of his frat brothers, but before he could continue his explanation another man entered the room.

Crowley leaned against the door frame, a glass of scotch in one hand. “Dean arranged this little party for his brothers and any good party needs party favors don't you think?”

Kevin peered around Sam beside him to get a good look at his crush always in a well tailored suit that never quite fit the setting.

Gabriel and Balthazar stepped around behind them blocking them from the front door. With Crowley blocking the hallway, they couldn't get out the back either, Sam noted. Whatever his brother was up to, he thought Sam and Kevin would rather run for it.

“You two little girls shouldn't be out running around in such tiny little skirts. Don't you know it's Halloween? All the monsters are out.”

Sam glared at his brother. “Dean what the h-”

“Ah, ah,” Gabriel said behind him. “That's not very lady-like.”

“Don't worry, Gabe. I've got just the thing two naughty little girls need.” Sam noticed the hand behind his brother's back only as he held it up in front of him. He was holding a thick wooden paddle. Crowley stepped into the room and held up a second.

Kevin inched closer to Sam.

“Grab 'em,” Dean ordered.

Gabriel grabbed Sam and pushed him over the coffee table putting his hands on Sam's shoulders to keep him pinned down. Balthazar put Kevin in the same position next to him.

“Let go! What the hell, Gabriel!” Sam tried to get free but Gabriel held him firm being surprisingly strong for someone who seemed so indulgent. Kevin squirmed beside him just as fruitlessly.

“Relax, boys. We're just having a little fun,” Gabriel said.

“No need to act so frightened. We're saving you from all the evil Halloween monsters after all. You should be more grateful,” Balthazar smirked.

Dean and Crowley stepped up behind the trapped pair. Dean kicked Sam's legs apart and flipped up his skirt. He gasped theatrically. 

“Sammy! Wherever did you get these?” Dean twisted two fingers in the band of Sam's red spanx.

“Uh, they came with the costume,” Sam sassed.

Dean smacked him with the paddle. “You better watch your mouth, missy.” He bent over to talk low into his brother's ear. “Or we might just have to find something to stuff it with.”

Sam swallowed.

Crowley ran a hand down Kevin's trembling back trailing over his ass and down to the hem of this skirt. He flipped it and they all smiled to each other as they got a look at Kevin's pretty blue panties. Crowley traced a finger up over Kevin's balls, held snugly in the satin. Kevin whimpered.

“It's like you were thinking of me when bought these weren't you, darling.”

Dean hummed thoughtfully. “Now just how many spanks have the two cutest sluts on campus earned themselves tonight?”

“I want to see red,” Gabriel said with a grin.

“I want to see tears,” Balthazar purred.

Crowley rubbed Kevin's ass through the shimmery blue fabric. “I think we let our girls decide.” He looked at Dean and they shared a moment of understanding.

“Uh... If it's up to me,” Kevin said hesitantly. “I think I'd like to pass.”

“Passing's not an option darling.”

Without further discussion, Dean and Crowley positioned themselves to the side and perfectly in sync brought their paddles down on the panty clad asses. They pair yelped at the painful assault.

The four frat boys laughed as Dean and Crowley covered their asses in sharp strike until a deep red had blossomed across their skin. Sam and Kevin whined and hissed their way through it until they stopped to let the pair breathe.

They ran their hands over the hot red asses earning more whines from them both.

Sam whimpered. “Dean, stop. That hurts,” he complained weakly feeling too tired to really protest.

“What do you think, Crowley, should we stop? Just let them go?” Dean mused.

“Yes, please,” Kevin whined.

“I don't know, Dean.” Crowley's hand cupped Kevin's cock feeling how hard he'd gotten. They looked over at Sam in a similar condition and all four boys smirked at each other. “I think they're starting to like it.” Kevin whimpered as Crowley stroked him through the silky fabric.

“Shh, little one,” Crowley cooed. “It's up to you now. I'll give you ten more on your little thighs and let you scamper on home _or_ you can come over here and suck daddy's cock.”

Kevin flinched in surprise. Crowley was the whole reason he'd come to the party. This wasn't exactly how he imagined it, but with Crowley rubbing him through his panties like that he didn't have it in him to say no.

“Okay,” he gasped. “Okay, I'll do it.”

“Perfect,” Crowley smiled.

“What about you, Sammy?” Dean knelt down and grabbed his brother by the hair, turning his head to look at the petulant scowl on his face. Dean just smirked at him. “You think you can take some more, baby brother?” He looked up Gabriel. “If you wanna suck my friend, Gabriel, here I'll let you off easy, but I know you can take more than that, Sammy.”

“But,” Sam looked at his brother like he'd lost his mind. “I only suck your cock, big brother.”

Dean's smile fell into something a lot more heated. “Yeah, you do,” he growled and pulled his brother into a fierce kiss.

Gabriel let go of Sam. “Oh, I see how it is! I go to all this trouble to help you plan your little Halloween prank and I don't even get to play with the kid. That's fair! Let's go upstairs Baltz. At least we have each other on this, the most romantic of holidays.”

Balthazar sighed with relief. “Oh thank god, I thought I was going to die from the lack of attention.”

Gabriel glared at the other four with his hands on his hips. “Look at them, they aren't even acknowledging us.” Dean and Sam were clearly so wrapped up in their kissing that they hadn't even heard the conversation. Kevin was a moaning mess bent over the table and he didn't even notice when Balthazar let go of him. Crowley was the only one that heard them speak, but couldn't be bothered to care now that he had what he really wanted.

With lots of dramatic stomping and huffing the two biggest divas (read: frat boys) disappeared upstairs.

“Come here, kitten,” Crowley purred.

Kevin slid off the coffee table and sat on his heels.

“You make such a sexy little school girl, Kev.” Kevin blushed. “Take my cock out, kitten. Daddy wants your mouth.”

Kevin's hands, shaking with excitement, fumbled with Crowley's belt but finally his cock was free and far longer than Kevin was anticipating. He started slow, covering Crowley's dick in soft licks. Then he took the head in his mouth, sucking and licking while he working the length in his hand all the while Crowley praised him telling Kevin what a sweet little girl he was and such a good kitten.

Dean and Sam watched him for a moment, then Sam whined for his brother. “ _Dean_ ,” he pouted.

“Need me to use your mouth too, Sammy? Put a pretty little slut to work? Who's my good girl?”

Sam blushed, but he looked at his brother. “I'm your good girl,” he said quietly while his cheeks burned.

“Yeah, you are.” Dean pulled his own cock free of his jeans and traced the head over Sam's pouting lips.

“ _Dean_ ,” he whined. “Please.” He stuck his tongue out to lick it, but Dean pulled himself away.

“You want my cock, Sammy?” Dean teased.

“ _Yeah, Dean_ , please.”

“Open wide.”

He held his brother by the back of his head and plunged into his open mouth. Sammy's eyes watered as he gagged while Dean fucked his face.

Dean and Crowley told their boys how pretty they were, what good little girls they were. Kevin blushed nervously while Sam looked up at his brother with wet, lustful eyes.

When Crowley was close had Kevin stop all his wonderful sucking. “Stop, kitten, look up at me,” Crowley said. He tilted Kevin's head back with one hand and guided Kevin's hand on his cock with the other. “Daddy's gonna paint your pretty face.”

Together they stroked Crowley's cock until he groaned and cum spurted all over Kevin's face. Kevin squeezed his eyes shut. He shivered each time a spatter of cum landed on his upturned face.

Seeing Kevin's face all covered in Crowley's cum, Dean groaned. He pulled Sam's head back. He moaned his brother's name as he came all over his face. Sam moaned and licked cum from his lips.

“Mm, _Dean_ , so good.”

“Messy, little girl. Look what you did.” Dean scooped cum off Sam's chin before it could drip off and pushed his finger into his brother's mouth. Sam moaned and licked it clean.

Crowley and Dean looked at the messes they'd made on their little girl's faces. They exchanged devilish grins. Then they herded the boys outside.

“Hey, wait-”

“You can't just-”

“I'll call you,” Crowley whispered to Kevin and they slammed the door shut behind them.

Sam stood on the porch with his eyes narrowed as they listened to the gleeful laughter on the other side of the door. Kevin didn't seem bothered at all. He stood beside Sam with a smile on his face.

“I don't know how you can look like that. You realize we're covered in cum right?”

“Yeah... It's hot.”

Sam blushed. “W-we better go before someone sees us.”

“Yeah.”

Asses sore and faces covered in cum, they hurried back to their dorm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Prompt  
> Nights of Halloween prompt: College frosh Sam and Kevin get invited to Sam's brother Dean's Halloween frat party. The theme is "dressing like the gender you aren't." When they arrive, it turns out that not only are they the only ones dressed as girls, they're also the only GUESTS at the party. Kevin and Sam are the evening's party favors. Any pairings, any level of consent okay. Love it if the final pairs are Wincest and Crevin, tho.


	3. Shaggy Dog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam’s proud of his dog costume. It’s fluffy, it’s brown, and it keeps him warm. Sam’s not the only one who likes it though.  
> Sam/dog  
> underage, bestiality, noncon

Sam was grateful for the fluffiness of his costume. He was covered from head to toe in thick, scruffy, brown fur. Long floppy ears adorned his head and swung back and forth as he trotted around town, Halloween basket in hand. The costume was cozy and it kept the cool air off his skin.

He'd been sad at first that his big brother wouldn't be coming with him this year, but dad said he was old enough to go on his own and that he needed Dean for a hunt so if he wanted candy he'd have to go it alone. So he did and honestly he was kind of glad. Now he didn't have to share all of his goodies with his hog of an older brother who always demanded half his candy in compensation for escorting him. In truth, he was going to share with Dean anyway, but he was planning to make a really big deal out of it just to be a brat.

Sam admired his heavy basket of candy as he walked back to the motel. It got darker as he went, his feet leaving sidewalk to pad along in the grass beside the highway. Why they had to stay in the dingiest, out of the way, place Sam didn't know, but he was in too good a mood after all his candy collecting to really care.

After a while Sammy started to feel a bit paranoid like someone was following him. He glanced quickly over his shoulder, but there wasn't anyone there. That didn't mean there wasn't someone hiding in the shadowy trees to his left. His heart pounded in his chest and he walked as fast as he could without running, but he didn't get far before something big and black jumped out in front of him.

Sam gasped and he jumped back loosing a few pieces of candy from his bucket. Heart hammering in his chest Sam stopped and laughed at his own paranoia. It was a big black dog with a happy wagging tail come to meet him.

“That wasn't nice, I thought you were a demon or something.” Sam reached out and pet the dog's head. He was friendly and let Sam pet him all he wanted. “I gotta go now, doggy. You better get home.” He tried to walk around it, but the dog stepped in front and pushed his head into Sam's stomach. Sam tried to push him away but the dog growled making Sam gasp and pull his hand back in fright.

“I'm not gonna hurt you, I just have to leave,” he tried to reason with the creature, but when he tried again to go the dog caught him by the leg of his costume and pulled him down. Sam hit the cold ground hard landing on his stomach.

Sammy trembled, afraid the dog might hurt him. He laid still on the ground hoping the dog would leave him alone. The dog had other ideas.

He started sniffing at Sam's ass, pushing his head between his legs. Sam let the dog spread his legs and push him up onto his knees. He whined in fear, but he let the dog do what he wanted. Though, he nearly jumped out of his skin at the sound of fabric tearing as the dog tore open the seat of his costume. He whimpered but he didn't move.

The dog's hot, wet tongue swiped over his ass hole. Sammy whimpered and shook. The dog just kept licking him up like candy until he felt drooling running down his thigh. The dog climbed up onto his back. Sam tensed, but he did his best to keep still so the dog wouldn't bite him. He heard a warning growl before the dog caught the back of his neck in its jaw. Sam squeaked and tears blurred his vision but the dog didn't bite down as he expected.

He felt the dog rocking against him. Something hard poked against him each time the dog rocked forward until it poked at Sam's ass hole and pushed its way inside.

Sammy couldn't help but try to pulled himself away, shrieking in fright, but the dog's teeth dug into his skin leaving him crying into the sidewalk as the doggy's cock pushed inside of him. It ached as it pushed in, but it didn't hurt as much as he was expecting. Still, he was scared and he cried for the doggy to stop it and leave him alone.

The dog's enthusiasm only seemed to grow as he sped up his thrusting, fucking in and out of Sammy's little hole while the boy whined and tried to be still. His drool was running over Sam's skin where he held him by the neck. It raised goosebumps on his skin where it touched the cold air. His fingers clawed at the ground beneath him as leaves crunched with the rocking of their bodies.

The doggy's cock seemed to getting bigger. He pushed in deeper and harder no longer pulling all the way out his cock swelling up bigger and bigger until it hurt and the dog could barely move inside him. It released Sam's neck and pushed itself up, seemingly trying to get as deep inside of him as it could.

Sam started to feel wet inside and he wondered if the dog was peeing into his ass, but it felt gooey. As the dog filled him with the slick, gooey stuff, it's cock started to shrink up again. The flow of dog goo stopped and the doggy climbed off him. Sammy reached back to feel his swollen hole. There was something white trickling out of his ass hole.

Sam was shaky as he got to his feet. He grabbed his candy basket and hurried as fast as he could back to the motel. When another dog came out of the woods to knock him down, he didn't even cry this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For prompt:  
> 5 Nights of Halloween prompt: Sam's old enough to go trick-or-treating on his own. This year he's a shaggy brown dog. But maybe the costume's a little too realistic - on the way home, he catches the eye of a very amorous dog (or werewolf). Or a pack of them, your call. I just mean, really, whatever happens to him, clearly he's asking for it, being out late at night dressed like that.


	4. Leaf Pile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's proud of all the work he put into raking the leaves. Sam's too interested in what's going on in his brother's jeans to give a damn.  
> Wincest  
> Fluff and sexiness and brotherly teasing, possibly incest kink?

Dean smiled looking at the neat and tidy leaf pile he'd made. Every leaf in the yard had been collected into one big pile and Dean couldn't be prouder. It had only taken him an hour what with the shitty rake his father had handed him, but whatever it was finished. Dean figured it was time to reward himself with some spiked apple cider.

Sam smiled and looked at Dean. Then he looked at Dean's ass. Damn his brother had a nice ass. And he was just standing there, smiling at his leaf pile all innocent and vulnerable with his back turned. With no leaves in the grass it was all too east to sneak up on him, light footed as Sam could be when he wanted to be.

The pair went crashing down into the leaf pile as Sam threw himself at his brother. The leaves sprayed up around them and came raining back down covering them in a shower as they wrestled.

Leaves crunched under them until finally Dean pinned his brother down by the shoulders. Sam laughed beneath him. His cheeks and nose were red from the cold air and he had yellow and orange leaves caught in his ridiculously thick hair.

“Sam, what the hell?” Dean protested.

"You're getting slow, old man," Sam taunted. He grinned as he as he panted to catch his breath.

"You jumped me, bitch!"

"Guess you should be watching your back."

"Thought that's what you were for."

Sam squeezed his brother's ass. "I can watch your back all day long, big brother." He licked his lips.

Dean smirked. "Yeah? I'll bet you could." Dean leaned down and pressed his lips against Sam's.

When they stopped kissing, Dean looked around. “You wrecked my leaf pile,” he pouted.

“Let me make it up to you.” Sam pulled his brother back down for a rough kiss, running his tongue over his lips and slipping inside the heat of Dean's mouth. Dean pushed his brother down harder into the leaves, dominating the kiss and punishing his brother for his destructive ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Prompt:  
> 5 Nights of Halloween prompt: Dean just finished raking those leaves, but it's hard to be too mad at Sam for tackling him so they both land in the pile, not when it ends with them making out. Besides, Sam looks adorable with leaves in his hair.


	5. The Veil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Veil is at its thinnest on Halloween night making it easier than ever for ghosts to slip through. Even a ghost like Kevin who struggles with his ghostly form. Crowley has a plan, but they're both going to need a body to borrow since Kevin's not exactly corporeal and no demon is getting into the Men of Letters' bunker without the key.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY HALLOWEEN (if you're reading this on Halloween)  
> I NEED REVIEWS ON THIS  
> seriously it was weird to write but I would say it's top ten best things I've ever written, but I need to know what you think. Yes, you specifically.
> 
> Krevin/ kinda wincest  
> orgasm delay/denial, noncon (because of possession), slight daddy kink (because Crowley)

Kevin could feel it in the air. The veil was thinning. Halloween was in the air. He wasn't the only spirit on the rise. The others had gone quite as if they'd passed through. They were out looking for their loved ones as they weren't vengeful enough to see them on a normal day. Kevin had a longing in his chest.

In the blink of an eye he was standing. Well, he was always standing, but now he could actually feel the ground beneath his feet. It wasn't like being alive, but it was better than it was before.

He was in the kitchen of the Men of Letters Bunker. So, he went up the stairs and down the hall. He entered the library.

Standing in the very spot that he'd died, he looked at Sam. He was reading a book at the next table over. His coffee cup was steaming. A flash of longing passed through him as he missed the very sensation of warmth.

Kevin turned and walked away, down the hall to the room that served as storage of more than one kind. He passed through the shelves and looked at the empty chair set in the center of a devil's trap. The last place he'd seen Crowley.

Suddenly, he wasn't alone.

"You're Kevin right?" The girl standing behind him wasn't Crowley. She didn't matter. He didn't look.

"Yeah. What do you want?"

"The king of Hell, Crowely. He's been passing a message down the grapevine for you."

Now she had his attention.

"He says 'find a body, kitten'. Don't know what that means or anything. I'm just supposed to tell you that."

He could sense her waiting for a response, but he didn't get one. He just stood there rolling the words around in his mind.

"Ookay then... bye, I guess..." The confused dead girl went back to her business and left Kevin to his thoughts.

'Find a body'.

Sam had a body. A warm body. A body he could feel in.

That's what Crowley meant.

In a hurry now, Kevin phased through the walls and came out in the library. This time Sam spotted him.

"Kevin?" His eyes filled with worry.

Kevin didn't respond. He glided straight through the table and into Sam.

It took him a moment to adjust, especially with Sam fighting him, but he had a body. He was warm. He could feel the chair under his thighs. He could feel his hair through his fingers. Sam's hair, but tonight it was Kevin's.

Sam was in the back of his head protesting.

"Kevin what are you doing?!" He was panicking.

"I can only do this tonight, Sam. Just tonight."

"You can't just hijack my body!" Sam fought against him, trying to force him out.

"I have to see him, Sam. I have to."

"Kevin..." Sam's own guilt won out and he backed down, a silent passenger in his own body.

The door to the bunker opened. At first Kevin saw Dean, but as he got closer he could see the red of his eyes.

"Crowley."

Sam squirmed a bit in discomfort at the situation. "Uh, Kev?"

"Shut up, Sam."

"Kevin." It was Dean's voice but there was something distinctly Crowley about it.

They crossed the floor and met in the middle, hands reaching out to feel the other so close after so long.

"Crowley," Kevin said again.

"Yeah, kitten. It's me." That smirk couldn't be more Crowley. Kevin couldn't even see Dean anymore. He leaned down to capture those smirking lips in a kiss.

Crowley lead Kevin backwards until he was pinned against the table, the pair still locked at the mouth. He pushed Kevin down flat on his back, his long hair fanning out around his head.

Crowley chuckled. "Moose sure looks good on you, Kev." He slid his hands up Kevin's thighs to rest on his hips. "Did you miss me, kitten?" 

“So much.” Kevin grabbed Crowley and pulled him back down for a hungry kiss. His thighs squeezed around Crowley's hips, holding him close. When they broke apart, Kevin was left panting. “Please,” he gasped. “I need you.”

“You've always begged so pretty.” Crowley trailed his fingers thoughtfully along Kevin's thighs. “Take your pants off for me, kitten.”

Kevin's hands went instantly to his belt. He fumbled with the unfamiliar clothing until he'd stripped his borrowed ass bare and left pants and underwear on the floor. He cock was hard against his stomach now.

“Such a good boy for me,” Crowley praised. He pushed Kevin's legs up and back to so they were bent and resting on the table. Kevin watched Crowley's face as his hands trailed down the backs of his thighs to spread open his ass cheeks. A finger brushed over his hole and Kevin felt instantly wet. He didn't know if it was a demon thing or a son of a witch thing, but it was certainly weird to be so wet on the inside like Crowley made him. Sam even squirmed a bit at the foreign feeling, but then again he'd never really stopped cringing.

One long, callused finger pushed inside of his wet hole. Kevin moaned and his head thunked against the table top. He felt more sensitive than he ever had before and that one finger was enough to make his toes curl.

Crowley chuckled. “I take it the moose is a fan.”

Kevin groaned. “Please don't talk about them.”

“Why? Is it too dirty for you, Kev?” Crowley teased. He pushed in a second finger making Kevin moan.

“No, because this is really wrong. I know that it is.”

“I can't imagine how you can care right now.” Crowley's finger's found Sam's prostate and rubbed at it lightly until Kevin forgot how to speak and started to drool. “Besides, I can tell you, Squirrel is enjoying himself. He's wracked with guilt about it, but we're practically doing them a favor.”

“Just-” Kevin panted through clenched teeth. “Shut up and fuck me.”

“My sweet kitten's got such a mouth on him.”

“ _Please_.”

“Oh alright.” Crowley pulled his fingers from his ass. “Since you begged so nice.” He pulled down the zipper of his jeans and popped open the button. He pulled his cock free through the slit in Dean's boxers. Kevin groaned when he caught sight of it.

Crowley stroked his hard cock seeming to admire himself. “It is quite large isn't it? No wonder he's away strutting about like he does.”

Kevin groaned, “ _Crowley_.”

The demon chuckled. “So impatient.” He pressed the head of Dean's cock against Sam's wet hole, pushing until just the head was in. Kevin moaned; his fingers reached for Crowley to pulled him closer.

Crowley ignored his grabbing hands, going slow until his cock was fully nestled in tight heat. Kevin moaned and clenched his ass around Crowley's cock, feeling just how full he was. Dean's cock was just the right size for Sam's ass, it fit so snug and perfect. He was just full enough.

“Crowley,” Kevin gasped and he finally got a hold of the demon to pull him down into a kiss.

As they kissed, Crowley slowly started to pull out earning a low whine from Kevin and a yelp when he slammed back in. He fucked him hard and deep, holding on to his thighs while Kevin pulled him down where he could reach his lips, panting and moaning into the demon's mouth as they kissed.

Crowley pushed himself in deeper when he came, biting down on the boy's lip as he did. Kevin whimpered Crowley pulled out and took his lips away leaving him burning with his own need.

“ _Crowley_ ,” he whined.

“Sh, pet, daddy's got you,” he shushed.

Crowley knelt down to get his face between Kevin's thighs. Kevin pushed himself up to see as Crowley buried his face in his ass, licking and sucking and _slurping_ up his own cum from Kevin ass. His tongue, poked and prodded and _laved_ over sensitive skin as he ate him out.

Kevin whimpered and clawed at the table beneath him. Crowley's skilled tongue on his hole paired with the scrape of Dean's stubble driving his senses mad and then Crowley reached up to slowly, _teasingly_ play with his cock. Kevin was a whimpered mess panting Crowley's name with tears in his eyes, doing his best to be still, but he was so close yet not close enough he felt like he was going crazy from the dizzying feeling in his brain.

“Please, Crowley, pleaseplease _please_ ,” he breathed.

“Not yet, sweetheart,” Dean said. Dean. 'Cause that was definitely Dean and the smirk Crowley put on his face knew it too, but in the end it didn't matter who was eating him out because he could barely see straight anymore.

“ _Please_ ,” he begged.

Crowley stopped and let go of his cock. He stood back up and licked his lips. He hands soothed over Kevin's tense thighs giving him a moment to calm down. Then he bent right over and took his cock in his mouth.

“Nnyg- guhh _fuck_ Crowley!” Kevin screamed as he was too quickly enveloped in wet heat, his throat constricting around his cock. Kevin panted, near hyperventilated.

Crowley sucked lightly, skilled tongue tracing along the underside of his cock.

He was almost screaming from too much stimulation after being denied so long, but at the same time sighing relief.

“ _Dean_ ” Sam moaned, 'cause it sure as hell wasn't Kevin and he felt Crowley choke a little bit or maybe it was Dean, but it didn't matter because Kevin was about to cum and Crowley knew it to. The demon slid his lips back up Sam's long cock to the tip, his hand played with his balls and then Kevin was cumming screaming Crowley's name, making it echo off the walls of the bunker.

He collapsed onto the table, exhausted and spent, but being a ghost, he didn't stay that way long. When he opened his eyes, Crowley was looking at him curiously.

“You know, love. It's only nine o'clock... we have until midnight and I'm wondering just how creative we can get with salt...”

When midnight struck, the pair got one last goodbye kiss before Kevin was pulled from Sam's body. Crowley left quickly to avoid the Winchester's wrath.

Both boy's lay exhausted and naked on the floor of one of the more dungeon like rooms. Sam's had cum in his hair and hand cuff marks on his wrists. Dean was covered in bite marks and the taste of his brother's cum was thick in his mouth.

They didn't look at each other.

Sam spoke first, voice rough from his torn and fucked throat. “Forget about it and never speak of it?"

Dean sounded almost as gruff as he replied. “ _Yep_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Prompt:  
> 5 Nights of Halloween prompt: Dean and Sam have gotten sloppy with their possession tattoos in the wake of Gadreel and the Mark of Cain. On All Hallow's Eve, when the Veil is thin and the ghosts of loved ones come to visit, Kevin returns and possesses Sam. Crowley possesses Dean so the two can have a midnight tryst in the bunker. Bonus points if they leave the brothers in a very inexplicable, awkward situation or use their bodies for something very kinky.

**Author's Note:**

> [Follow my writing blog](http://babybatscreations.tumblr.com)


End file.
